The Destiny
by Yaoi flame
Summary: Draco realizes that he loves his greatest rival. But is that an unrequited love? Read to find out! Written for Darkshadowmoon


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters from the book, only this story.

Written for Darkshadowmoon

AN: Though I hardly know anything about Harry (I've read some books and I've watched some movies), and it's too shame because I consider the books and movies a masterpiece, I tried to write something about him and Draco.

Almost without a plot, but still, I hope it'll turn out good.

Darkshadowmoon, I hope you'll like it.

And other readers, please review afterwards.

--

After he read the book, he was shocked with its content. It said that the love of his life was in front of his nose, literary, as the black haired boy was standing before him.

"Are you done with that book? I need it for a research." said the boy.

"Just fuck off." replied Draco, his voice full of hatred, as it always was when it came to this particular boy that was standing in front of him. He looked at the boy, "This isn't the book you're looking for." he would be crazy if he gave the book to his greatest enemy. The last thing he wanted was Harry to find out the thing he has just found out.

The fact that was so shocking and that answered him something he never expected would come out of him.

That maybe, hate was love, as much as much love was hate.

Maybe the love he was feeling for his parents was just the form of hate, because he never wanted to turn into something evil. He had no choice, though. His destiny had been sealed before he was even born.

And maybe the hate he was feeling for Harry, was just the form of love. Or maybe it was just a crush that threatened to become love in the end.

Either way, the discovery was destructive and dangerous. The two greatest forces, one of pure whiteness and one of endless dark threatened to become one.

He had wanted to melt into his soul and to become the part of him for so long, yet he needed a book to tell him something that was so obvious.

Sometimes you try to hide your love by pretending you hate the person.

You tease him, you push his buttons, you play with his destiny.

You want his death and you envy him for being so special.

Yet you love him and want him to be with you forever.

"Just forget it" said Harry, rolling his dark eyes.

A second after that, Draco shook his head, finding himself alone again, in the library.

"The book must be wrong." he whispered.

--

He was lying on the bed, thinking over and over again and yet every time he would return to the same spot.

Outside, the gray clouds were hiding the sun, just the way he liked it. Dark and mysterious.

He wished he could fly away and become heartless, as he was supposed to be.

Yet his wish never came true that night.

It was just another night full of wet dreams.

--

It wasn't just Harry's body. First of all, it was his power of will. Draco secretly admired Harry, who would sacrifice all to save the ones he loved. That was something Draco would never do and something that others would never do for him.

He misplaced envy with hate and he deeply believed in it.

Maybe if they were normal teenagers, things would be different.

He would like to bury his teeth in the creamy white skin, to part it and to taste the warm blood of his opponent.

His palms were itching and aching from lack of touch, wanting to cross over something smooth and gentle as a petal.

Pansy Parkinson had never brought him any pleasure than physical and that just wasn't enough.

He was craving for something deeper, for something that would give him the meaning of the universe.

_I love you_ would be too exaggerating and _I like you_ would sound ridiculous and impossible.

Draco cursed the book as he was turning from one side to another.

He couldn't sleep at all that night. Dark eyes were looking at him from the darkest corner of the room. They blinked several times, asking unspoken questions and then they disappeared. Pure hallucination. Only wishes…

If only magic could cure his aching heart.

--

Several days after, when he made up with the fact that Harry was indeed his destiny, that it was meant for them to be together, and on the same sides, no more or less, he was determined to prove the theory to the boy with round glasses.

He would give the entity to their encounters.

The love potion was something else, something he wanted to show Harry eventually, when they reach several levels of 'friendship'. _If _they reach that far. And the statistic wasn't on the blonde's side.

He could simply show him the book, but Harry would make such drama and he'd probably try to fight against the destiny, like always.

But no, this time, Draco swore he'd show Harry how destiny was good and how the taste of love wasn't bad at all. He'd show him that loving a guy wasn't a sin and loving the enemy was the sweetest thing of all.

--

He hesitated that morning in the corridor, and he found himself stuttering, as well. It was so unlike him and Harry's fellows were wondering what Draco was up to. But they left them in private, anyway, ready to jump in if the boys start fighting or something.

Harry was looking at him suspiciously, but he looked somehow indifferent at the same time.

"This isn't something I can tell you in the corridor…I'd…I'd like to…Would you go out with me…for a coffee, I mean?"

"What for?" asked Harry, noticing sweat drops on the other's pale forehead.

"To discuss something important." the blonde managed to say, "If you'd like, let's call it truce while we're in the café I'm taking you to."

"Who said I agreed?"

"_I _said… I mean, I'm asking you. Where would you like to go?" Draco rushed. It was obvious that the teen was nervous as hell.

Harry was thinking for a few moments.

Then, Harry being Harry (but not a naïve kid anymore), agreed.

"Ok. Meet me tonight at this place. Seven o'clock. And don't try any tricks, I know you too well." he scribbled something on Draco's palm and left him.

--

They went somewhere where magic was forbidden. Harry was so predictable. Maybe he was afraid of him. And Draco never wanted Harry to fear him.

They were sitting there for a half an hour in complete silence, slowly drinking their coffees.

Maybe it wasn't time for confessions of any kind since Draco was pretty sure Harry would never trust him. He was glancing at him every now and then, taking in the sight of that beautiful pale face and long eyelashes and those inviting lips. They were calling him to kiss them and he could have sworn he heard their voices.

Maybe he should just rape the boy, take him somewhere far from other people, somewhere where was dark, and the darkness was his closest associate.

Something was preventing him to turn somewhere he never wanted to be.

He sighed before he spoke.

"Harry," it surprised Harry that Draco called him by his given name, "I want to tell you something totally unbelievingly. And I wish you never flame me after this."

"What is it?" the boy asked reluctantly, wanting to get over with it as soon as possible.

"I don't think I hate you."

"Good for you." Harry snorted. "Are you done?"

Draco was beginning to be pissed off, but he counted to ten before he continued.

"You may think I don't have a heart, but I've recently discovered I have it."

Harry wanted to say again what he said a minute before, but decided against it.

"And?"

"It needs to be filled. I'm tired of loneliness." Draco looked at him, desperate he wasn't able to find the proper words to describe the 'destiny' problem.

Harry would never believe him. It would be stupid if he said: "Our destiny is to be together." It would sound ridiculous.

It would sound impossible.

"Then fill it. I don't care." Harry was about to leave. He was already at the exit, doing his best to run away from there, somewhere he wouldn't have to confront Draco again. He didn't like the tone of his voice. He didn't like what Draco was saying because he was already assuming what the blonde wanted to say.

It was some of his tricks again, something that Harry didn't need at the moment.

But a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him close. The cold night air was burning his lungs and he only wanted to sit by the fireplace and listen to whatever Ron or Hermione had to tell him. Their love problems or something about new spells they discovered. Or anything else.

Just not to be there, to listen to lies and to be hurt again.

Because deep inside something was wrong. He was feeling the presence of destiny.

Soft lips touched his ear and a husky, shaking voice said something so unexpected.

"You defeated destiny and gained the scar from that battle. It's been hard, but the power was in your hands. Don't defeat it again because now, it came back way too stronger."

"What are you talking about? What is wrong with you?" Harry was a little horrified at the moment. All those things Draco had said, all of them were unwanted.

Draco grabbed his arm once again, pulling him into one dark, abandoned, narrow ally.

He pressed Harry against the wall, looking at him with dangerous, lustful eyes.

Harry's breathing became faster.

"Malfoy, what the hell…?"

"This is out destiny, Harry."

"What is our destiny?"

"This." said Draco as he crushed their lips together in one desperate kiss, shoving his tongue deep inside Harry's mouth.

Harry was about to choke, trying to shove the boy and get rid of his tongue. But Draco was stronger than him.

When they finally pulled apart, both of them were red as tomatoes, breathing fast and uneven.

Not that they could see the redness of another because of the dark. Only the moonlight was there, just like in Draco's dreams. But not here, not this way.

He wanted to sleep with the boy, to tuck him into the warmth of his embrace, his kisses and touches.

He wanted to be inside him, in both spiritual and physical way. Maybe it was too early, but he was just a teenager. He couldn't control his hormones. He didn't want to control them.

All he wanted is to satisfy the destiny if he couldn't satisfy his hunger.

He was sure he'd never get enough of the young Potter.

"I-" Harry was stuttering, too shocked to move and defend himself, "I didn't want to know." he whispered.

"But now you know." Draco smirked, moving away from Harry to give him some space.

"I will go now. Nothing happened." Harry said, looking straight into the other's eyes.

As he was leaving, he could hear the voice behind.

"You're so close-minded, Harry. You should look what the destiny had prepared for you."

Harry could almost _hear_ the other boy smirk.

He stopped in his tracks, unable to move. To his own horror, he realized it wasn't the deed of magic.

He _didn't want_ to leave. Something inside stopped him to go any further and he felt the two hands around his waist. He felt silky lips kissing his long neck, gently, almost teasingly.

"We should find a room." whispered Draco into his ear seductively.

But Harry didn't deserve some cheap motel room. So Draco used magic to create the room decent enough for the chosen one.

It was romantically dark, gothic-like. Many candles and enormous bed for somebody so special.

Just the way Harry secretly liked.

Just the way it should be.

Draco was caressing his naked body, encouraging the chosen one to give into him, to trust him.

Harry was moaning out loud as Draco was pleasuring him in various ways. First oral, then anal, and then he allowed Harry to be on top as well.

The blond let the boy taste the 'white love potion' that his body produced only for him.

Their lovemaking looked like a love dance, so graceful, yet so erotic.

That night, the dark and light melted into each other, fitting each other perfectly.

"The destiny is satisfied." whispered Draco.

"Then we can go separate ways." Harry said, trying to get up.

"NO!" Draco almost screamed. "Please stay with me…learn to love me."

Harry sighed, annoyed.

"I mean, if you want to…" he could see the despair in Draco's eyes.

"How can I know that you're sincere?"

"The only way to know is to give in." Draco said, tired because of their lovemaking.

Harry collapsed on the bed again.

"This is only sex, don't be a drama queen."

"I'm in love with you. This isn't just sex. I will show you…"

"Promises! You know what you can do with them?!" angered, Harry narrowed the distance between them.

"To keep them?"

'To stick them in your ass…' the raven haired boy thought.

"I didn't mean to say that." Harry said, "But I think I'll give you a shot."

Draco smiled, looking forward to the opportunity to be loved back.

"Thank you." he said as he sincerely smiled for the first time in his life.

"It's nothing." said Harry coldly, "I just think that every person deserves another chance."

But he didn't mean that way. He never thought of Draco that way. He wasn't like other persons.

Deep inside, he knew that there was a chance, and a good one, that he'd fall for the blonde eventually.

Draco pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him.

"You'll see…" he yawned, "That we'll make it."

--

OWARI

AN: I hoped you liked it. Please review


End file.
